


Patterns of Beauty

by joonohon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Catholic Character, Church Shit, Criticism, DFAB Levi, Genderfluid Eren, Implied Transphobia, Implied homophobia, Interview With The Vampire - Freeform, Love Poems, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Nature Magic, Nymphs & Dryads, Pining, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Theatres Des Vampires, Trans Levi, Vague Descriptions, Vampire Chronicles, band au, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonohon/pseuds/joonohon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Ereri Drabbles with no connection to eachother (unless stated otherwise) featuring my ridiculous AUs.</p><p>-NOT COMPLETE.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamon_skull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/gifts), [setsunah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsunah/gifts), [WishingSebastianStanwasmyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingSebastianStanwasmyman/gifts).



> Maybe I just [wanna be yours](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=W5b0iu4dKBo).
> 
> \-- 
> 
> This is dedicated to [cinnamonskull](cinnamonskull.tumblr.com) for encouraging me to write a drabble collection after I fawned over hers, [raryu](raryu.tumblr.com) for encouraging my crazy and completely out-of-the-blue AU ideas, and [wishingsebastianstanwasmyman](wishingsebastianstanwasmyman.tumblr.com) for encouraging me when it came to getting off my ass and actually writing something. Thanks, guys. <3

The room was dark, the tables and their occupants shrouded in black as they stared up at him. The only lights were above, glowing a soft yellow while the band waited behind. He took a shuddering breath. The  _click click_ of his leather loafers on the wooden stage pervaded through the room. 

With shaky hands, Levi gripped the Turner tight, the microphone's cold metal warming under his palms. He looked behind him at his band mates; Hanji at drums, Erwin at guitar, and Mike at bass. Erwin nodded, while Hanji gave a thumbs up. Mike stared down at his instrument, waiting for the tell-tale cue. 

Levi turned back to the audience, which was fidgeting with anticipation. The glint of their jewels and metal accessories flickered in the sparse lighting. Smoke swirled all around them as gentlemen took hefty puffs of their cigars and elegant women sipped daintily at their cigarettes, red spots invading his vision with every intake of nicotine.

He swallowed. Blinking twice, his foot tapped  _one, two, three, four._  The guitar came in waves, ebbing and flowing with the softest of cymbal behind it. Bass creeped in like socked tip-toeing, and Levi parted his lips to take a breath.

The song was one of melancholy; of chances and opportunities missed. It was a song of pining; of a craving and almost desparation for reciprocation. Levi felt his bones sag under his blazer, and leaned into the microphone as he serenaded it, both hands gripping it with fervor. His mouth brushed the metal with every purse, and he imagined whispered confessions, declarations, and promises against sweet red lips.

Levi's eyes shut, his mind plunging into the song and the memories it dug out of the sand like buried treasure. 

Behind his eyelids there was darkness, but Levi saw only green.


	2. State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partly inspired by real life events.
> 
> Devastation, at last, [we finally meet](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlFYsNV3Pvo).

The knock on Levi's door came suddenly, and his tea swished slightly in it's cup when he jolted, whipping his head around to look at the front door. He blinked once, twice, before setting the cup down on the island. He rolled up his sleeves, his pajama pants skirting the tile and resting on his heels when he went up on his toes to look through the peep hole. His eyes widened, and he quickly unlocked the door to let Eren in.

He had been serious about taking them in if they ever needed, but he didn't think it would ever come to this. 

Their floral book bag seemed to be filled to the brim, puffy and big from where it was around their shoulders. Their duffel bag (which he assumed they stole from Mikasa, seeing as it was a cheerleading bag), hung limply from a tight fist. He opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Eren in.

Their eyes were empty.

"My pronouns today are he/him, by the way." 

Levi nodded, even though Eren couldn't see from where he was already making his way to the bedroom. Levi sighed, and went about making a pot of coffee. By the time he walked around the counter with a mug in hand, Eren was already huddled up on the couch, his knees under his chin as cartoons blared from the TV. 

He nodded his thanks when he grabbed the coffee, blowing on it softly. His lips set into a grim line as he stared blankly at the characters on the screen. 

Levi sat beside him, waiting at a generous distance for the other to approach him. He didn't need to wait long, it seemed, when Eren looked toward him.

"You know, sometimes I feel that apathy is the best defense of all. Freud never mentioned that in any of his journals, I don't think."

Levi's heart sank. He sighed, stuttering and hurt through his nostrils as he opened his arms. Eren crawled into them at once, nuzzling his nose into the other's neck and taking a shaky breath. The warmth of his distress only made his heart clench harder, the hot trails of tears crawling into his shirt searing painfully. 

The only sounds to be heard were the soft sobs wrenching themselves from Eren's throat and ukulele strumming as Steven sung about the Crystal Gems.

Eventually Eren came out of hiding, sniffling every few seconds. He toyed with the bra straps that had revealed themselves from Levi's mussed up shirt, twisting them before smoothing them down against pale shoulders. 

He looked into Levi's eyes. Levi had never seen his bright green eyes look so dull. 

"Does it ever get better?" 

Levi's heart was breaking as he whispered a small "Yes."

Eren swallowed. "Good," he said, turning to the TV as he leaned back against Levi, grabbing his hands and putting them in his lap. "I can't help but feel that I'm the only one." 

Levi kissed the top of his head. 

"As long as I'm here, you're never the only one."

Tan hands gripped his own fiercely, relaxing to thread fingers together.

The sounds of sword fighting and soft singing lulled them to sleep, the hurt of the earlier hours put to rest for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave prompts/ideas in the comments!


	3. Where the Beautiful Things Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random image that came into my head when I was in class a few months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was bored in class, and I had the thought: "What if Eren was a nature spirit/nymph?" and then yeah. I was thinking of something along the lines of the famous forest lake clearing thing from Princess Mononoke, but more enclosed and (dare I say) intimate? Also at night lmao
> 
> The original drabble was only a sentence or two long, but I decided to elaborate a bit more.

He couldn't see much of the sky, but he could tell that it was nighttime. The stars barely twinkled through the forests canopy, and the darkness seemed to engulf the scenery around him. He walked faster, twigs and leaves crunching and snapping under his shoes. It was quiet.

Just as he started to panic, the trees began to thin. Levi sighed in relief, hopping over roots and jogging toward what he assumed was the light of his home village through the trunks and branches. His eyes widened when he finally reached the clearing.

It had seemed so small from a distance, but the blue glow spanned wide and far, a low hanging mist above the lakes surface. The glow curled and extended beyond the waters edge, climbing up and around Levi's legs as he disturbed it with his movements. 

He couldn't breath. It was so beautiful, with the moon shining onto the water and around the small rock right in the middle of the lake, shaded from the light by trees growing in the water around it. He felt drawn to it, and took a few steps forward when he heard something.

He froze, whipping around to search for the source. He heard it again.

Laughter.

He looked toward the rock, and jolted when he saw someone resting on it. 

The boy was looking right at him.

Levi must have looked amusing, standing there with his mouth open and his eyes wide. The boy smiled, his lips curling and eyes crinkling.

He never opened his mouth, but the sound bounced around in Levi's head like butterflies trapped in a glass jar. It was gentle yet overwhelming, and there seemed to be multiple voices all giggling at once to create a melody of tinkling laughter. The grass at Levi's feet danced, and the lake water rippled outward, the trees swaying to the tune of the boy's laughter.

Levi was in awe. He stood still, not wanting to disturb the creature. He was covered in vines; tangling in his hair and encircling his arms and legs. His legs drew up, and he smiled wider, brilliant teeth peeking through his lips. His eyes glowed a soft green in the midst of all the blue around him. 

The boy outstretched his arm, holding his hand out as an invitation.

Levi couldn't take his gaze away, the lakes water swishing softly around him as he waded into it, and all thoughts of finding his way home escaped his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'm always up for discussing prompts and AUs and stuff! 
> 
> Also please leave prompts or ideas in the comments! I would really appreciate it *hearts*


	4. Black Cristal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing gentle about Levi, but Eren couldn't help seeing the magic in him.
> 
> "You've never looked so beautiful as you do now, [my man](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ET1MhXiUDVg)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the wonderful KK, aka cinnamonskull.tumblr.com
> 
> I offer this meekly. It's been literal weeks. 
> 
> A tribute to the KK/Lana Del Rey aesthetic I was rocking a few weeks ago.

Levi sipped at his drink, rose petal lips closing around a black straw delicately. Eren knew that those lips were a farce.

They were anything but gentle. 

In all honesty, nothing about Levi could truly be considered gentle. His eyes were hard and unyielding, his words even coarser. His curves were almost nonexistent, strong and lean muscle having replaced them ages ago. 

Ice cubes clinked together like chips on a poker table; silver pieces in a coin purse. The clicking of jewelry against itself and tan skin when lust consumed them. 

Eren sighed, hanging in the water from the edge of the pool. His legs kicked lazily, resting his head on his crossed arms in front of him. His eyes stung with chlorine every time he closed them, and he was more than happy to refrain from blinking when it meant he could stare at Levi for longer.

Condensation dripped down the glass, droplets accumulating until they fell to the floor. Ankles crossed over each other on the pool chair, the slight recline giving Eren the perfect view of the slope on Levi's neck. 

Eren tilted his head, hunching his shoulders and hugging his arms tighter. Chest collapsing in on itself, he rubbed his thighs together. The water shifted around him, tinkling and splashing muted. The sun made the surface glint brightly, reflecting white light with every swish of its' waves. 

Levi swallowed, sweat flowing in barely there rivulets down his nape.

Eren hoisted himself out of the water. The splash was louder the time, and Levi turned his head. Black sunglasses hid his eyes, but Eren could almost feel them on him. The remaining water clung to his skin, glittering like the green in his eyes. Hips swung languidly, settling themselves above pale thighs as he straddled the other. Eren brought his arms to Levi's shoulders, hands clasping behind his head and playing with the hair there. He smiled softly.

Levi lifted a brow, taking off his glasses. He shifted his gaze up and down. His lips turned up at the corners, hands moving to play with the straps of Eren's bikini. "You have the most... Outrageous whims." He traced the hem of the bottom, fingers dipping under just enough to make Eren shiver. 

The water made their skin catch, thighs sticking to each other in the day's heat. Their gazes were much the same. A different kind of heat travelled between them. 

Red nails walked and scratched their way along clipped hair. Breathing stuttered, and Eren watched, enamoured, as Levi blinked and his short lashes fluttered.

He was magical; making coins from thin air and managing to make Eren's heartache disappear.

Eren never wanted to know his secrets if it meant that the enchantment would be lifted from his lover.

He leaned forward, bringing their foreheads together. Pale palms ran reverently along his sides, the softest of grips on his hips.

Even the taste of his tongue was harsh, the whiskey of then and the Black Cristal of now burning in Eren's mouth. 

With one last chaste peck and a tender embrace, Eren decided that the gentlest part of the other was his touch.

He wanted to drown in Levi's fingerprints.


	5. Death in A Chokehold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death drifted above them, descending on their victims and thanking them for their assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the famous Théâtre des Vampires scene from Interview With the Vampire. (Book, not movie.)

Her heart was pounding furiously, breathing ragged and panting. Eren could smell her fear; taste her terror that dripped down her neck and into her dress. Perfumed air wafted towards him with every turn of her head, and he felt the pumping of her blood vibrating in his skull. 

The lights flashed on suddenly. She shielded her eyes, quickly lowering her arm to asses her surroundings. Her breath hitched, heart stuttering and eyes widening when she saw the congregation around her. The cloaked beings around her made no sound, drifting around the stage setting silently. One behind a tree here, another perched atop a rock there. The forest was oddly realistic with its lush plant life and decorations. She gazed in awe, but it was short-lived. One of them was approaching.

Eren saw grey eyes flash underneath a black hood, and he grinned when they began to chase the girl across the stage. Her screams were delicious, reverberating through the room and sending a chill down Eren's spine. 

The figure caught up to her, gripping her wrist tightly. She yelped, screeching in protest as the cloaked one descended on her neck. Her body jolted, limbs sinking like dead weight. Soft moans dragged themselves from her throat, neck twitching as the other drank.

Eren's eyelids lowered, a flush coming to his cheeks. He loved it when Levi was feeding; at his most vulnerable. At his most powerful.

The woman was released, and she quickly stumbled away from Levi, fingers grasping at her neck desperately. That was his cue. Eren came out from the wings, catching the girl before putting down his hood. She blanched, staring into his eyes. Mesmerized. She sighed, leaning into Eren's chest when he pet her hair. He crooned, raising his voice for the audience to hear.

"Don't worry, little one. I will protect you from Death."

She smiled weakly, trying to bury her face into the cloak. Eren laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist before guiding her along the set, a slow dance through the trees. With every step, a cloaked figure followed them, and another and another, until all that could be seen was a mass of black with a pale feminine lead. 

She eyed the pack warily, shivering and looking at Eren questioningly. He only smiled, lips separating to reveal his fangs. She gasped, terror seeping into her eyes and entrapping her limbs. Hissing erupted into the air, and Levi's cloak was thrown back from his head. 

She screamed again, but Eren covered her mouth with a gloved hand. She wouldn't ruin this moment.

Levi's face was blank, the rogue on his cheeks a soft pink. His lips turned up ever so slightly, and Eren smiled, fangs glinting dangerously in the light. 

They dipped down to drink from her together, eyes locked as they took the same blood.

Their heartbeats soon replaced the woman's, and the body dropped to the floor, the two stepping over it to embrace each other. 

Tainted red lips met as the curtains closed, Death waving goodbye and sending his congratulations through their veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was mesmerized by the Theatre scene ever since I read it, and although it's been a few months, I was still in love with it. So here it is. Ereri reindition. Cuz I'm trash. And I'm always a slut for creature AUs


	6. Cast Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're the best and worst crime I've ever committed."
> 
> //A poem from Eren's POV//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this poem contains some heavy critiquing of the Catholic Church and its viewpoints. In my mind Eren is oftentimes Hispanic, and with that comes the heavy possibility of being Catholic. I personally like Catholic Eren because I can see him as very into his spiritual side and putting a lot of faith in God, but the community and its homo/transphobia steering him away from public practice. The same happened to me, unfortunately.
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr: botanicalevi.tumblr.com

If I'm man, you're woman, luring me in with the most innocent of intentions, yet the most dastardly of outcomes.  
If I'm woman, you're serpent, promising to liberate me from this faux paradise I've trapped myself in with a bite of the sweetest fruit. 

God is always right, they say, as they smite those that break the mold. Embrace who God made you as, they say, as they send disapproving glares and prayers for salvation my way. Follow the word of the Lord, they say, as they read from books written by men. Not God, but mere men. Mass is but a war zone for them; a feeding frenzy as soon as I step through the church doors as my sin becomes their bread and butter.

They preach about the day that the sun will consume the earth. If I'm man, you're hellfire, consuming me for loving you. But I don't care that I'm burning to a crisp, because you're there, and you're the best and worst crime I've ever committed. 

How could something so wonderful be so wrong? As we lay together, your eyes glowing like the moon God brought light to, skin flushed and a smile curling your lips ever so slightly, I wonder: why would God have brought us together if we were meant to be torn apart from each other? This feeling in my chest is only perfection, and I don't need God's love as long as I have yours. If I'm wrong, then you're right, filling the cracks in my soul with the sweetest of poisons.

Every kiss is a step closer to my downfall; every night in our bed my Judgement Day. The end is near, and yet I feel safest in the cage of sin that is your embrace.

I kneel before you and feel your touch; porcelain fingertips tracing the bow of my lips. If you're the Devil then I must be God; I've fallen under Lucifer's spell, casting the both of us from Heaven for our wrongdoings. As we descend into our own little Hell, I can't help but smile; our love is the best punishment I could've wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and update this every so often, because I find that I'm much better at short drabbles than anything else. Please comment below and let me know what you think!
> 
> You can send me prompts and ideas in the comments, as well!


End file.
